Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above
... Gameplay and Features Mortal Kombat: Hampton VA gameplay repeats the previous games' 3D style gameplay. New feature: The time Machine Allows You to explore the previous versions of Mortal Kombat Hampton VA Charecter customizer: Only available On PS4 and Xbox One. It has classic features from other previous games such as: * Ladders: '''Climb through the ladder to defeat pure evil once and for all! ** '''Tag Ladders: '''Climb through the ladder with another player! * '''The Story Mode: '''Play the epic story mode of Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above, which occurs three years after '''Mortal Kombat: Oblivion. '''The story tells more details behind the force that caused all the chaos in the '''Rebooted series of Mortal Kombat. * Variations: Mortal Kombat (Reboot series)'s Variation feature returns with an upgrade - ** The Vari-alities: '''Every variation in '''Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above '''has a unique fatality. ** '''Two new Variations: '''Both are very special variations for Mortal Kombat. * '''Finishing Moves: Mortal Kombat 11's Finishing Moves including the new Vari-alities, and fan-favorites Brutality, Stage Fatality, X-Ality, Cretality '''and '''Summon-Cross. * X Rays 'and '''Energy Bar '''are back! * "'Test Your..." Minigames: Mortal Kombat (2012)'s Test Your minigames are back including Test Your Might, Test Your Sight, Test Your Luck, Test Your Strike, Test Your Balance (Controller Required) and Test Your Slice (Playstation 4 Exclusive). * The Krypt: '''Enter the Krypt: use in-game currency to buy items such as in-game Skin Packs, Finishing Moves, Music, Cheats and more! And new features like: * '''Gym: '''Train your skills to max with the all-new Gym mode! Enter the gym managed by '''Anthony Cage, '''which will train you, level up your character and unlock icons and calling cards too. * '''Conquest: '''Travel as '''Raiden '''in Open World Realms to stop Guest charecters Eviee Kang Francine blade (Sonya's lost daughter) Returning Characters * Craig Brehon * Ralph Saunders * Courtney Hunter * Tyshieka White * Deez Nuts * Bernie Mac * Miranda Cosgrove * Josh Peck * Drake Bell * Nathan Kress * 50 Cent * Carl Johnson * 2Pac New Characters * Abir * Anubis * Ariana * Desta * Gore * Knightware * Nightmare * Rapha * Roark * Serzh * Tinkamado * Vaatu * Yeti Unlockable Characters * Evil Raiden * Yuo Reeno * Divine * Jarek * Courtney Hunter * Jaylin White * BustaRhymes-RS4W * Madea * Nigger Cock * Tasia DLC Characters * Ash Williams * Chewbacca * Cole Train * Deadshot * Elsa * Fox * Michael Myers * Steve * Hydro * King Kong * Medusa * Ryo Hazuki * Shadow Priest * Shujinko * Skorge * T-600 * Tyrell Mclemore * Andera Agle * Pamela Elliot * Jaylen Banks * Brent Jordan Pre-Order * Belokk Non-Canon Characters These characters are not going be appear in Mortal Kombat franchise said Ed Boon, they just non-canon, someplace withing as playable, but no appearance, they just non-canon characters as playable. * Cassie Cage (Johnny and Sonya's daughter) * Dylan Jacob (Kano's son) * Jacqui Briggs (Jax's daughter) * Kung Jin (Kung Lao's younger cousin) * Liam (Liu Kang and Kitana's son) * Nate (Baraka and Mileena's son) * Nightcrow (Nightwolf's niece) * Richard Stryker (Stryker's newphew) * Takeda Takahashi (Kenshi's son) * Vapor (Smoke's sister) Guest characters # Black Dragon HQ # Elder Gods Temple # Greenwich # Himalaya Mountains # Inner Sanctum # Jinsei Chamber # NetherRealm's Throne Room # Pyramid Ramse # Rooftop # Shirai Ryu Temple # Wu Shi Temple Unlockable # Edenia's Colosseum # Edenia's Throne Room # Fear Sanctuary # Lin Kuei Temple # NetherRealm Secert Caves # Pit # Ramse Desert # Special Forces HQ DLC # Aperture Science # Minecraft # Black Mesa # The Pit Game Editions Standart Edition The Standard Edition costs 59.99$ and includes: * '''58 core charcaters * 18 core stages * 11 old and new features Deluxe Edition The Deluxe Edition costs 79.99$ and includes: All of the above plus: * The Kombat Pack: '''Free access to DLC Packs * '''STARK Skin '''for '''Tri-borg, voiced by Robert Downey Jr. Elder God Edition The Elder God Edition costs 99.99$/89.98€ and includes: All of the above plus: ''' * '''Krypt Unlocked: '''All the items in the Krypt are unlocked * '''Early Access for DLC Packs Category:Games Category:Video Games